


Grumpy Cupid

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Costumes, Cupid - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Roman Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Going undercover has its ups and downs.





	Grumpy Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iolaus+and+Xena+Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iolaus%2Band%2BXena%2BFan).
  * Translation into Español available: [Cupido gruñón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568460) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)
  * Inspired by [Ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363297) by [tprillahfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction), [vickyblueeyez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez). 



> For Iolaus+and+Xena+Fan who shares my love of Greek and Roman myths. I hope this makes you happy!

“Dammit Jim! I blame you.”

“You’re the one who wanted to appear as Gabriel.”

“Gabriel! Not Cupid! I’m practically naked!”

Kirk looked over his CMO. Apart from loose-fitting pants, he only had two thin straps crossing his chest to secure his fluffy white wings.

“You don’t hear me complaining,” Jim admonished.

“You’re covered!” McCoy hissed.

“Spock’s not complaining.”

McCoy couldn’t stop his gaze fixing on the bare chest of the First Officer masquerading as Pan. He didn’t dare look down at the leather pants.

“Indeed,” Spock remarked, gaze equally fixated on the doctor. “I am enjoying the view.”

McCoy blushed.


End file.
